94 Days is a Long Time to Wait
by kylieskatz22
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected. Read that first. Riker's away on tour. Kat meets someone while he's gone. Didn't Kat say she'd wait for Riker?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A Few Weeks After R5 left for Tour…**

 **Kat POV**

94 days is a long time to wait…Sure we'd been texting, calling, video chatting, and everything else we could think of to do, but I still missed Riker. It wasn't the same as seeing him in person. I could feel we were slowly losing our connection. And… Maybe the new guy working in the library was starting to look cuter every day… I tried to push those thoughts out of my head, but sometimes I just couldn't help it. I missed having a boyfriend. Suddenly, my phone started ringing, and I was pulled from my thoughts…

"Hello?"

"Kat?"

"Riker!"

"Hey. What's up?"

"I miss you!"

"I know. I miss you too! What's new?"

"Not much…"

"Kat? Are you ok?"

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just… 94 days is a long time to wait…"

"You say that every single time I talk to you. I know. But it's a summer tour."

"I know, I know. I just wished… something would change. Something would make this easier…"

"Aw Kat. You know I would do something if I could."

"Don't you have any free time? Can't you come visit?"

"No. We barely have time to sleep. I'm sorry… Kat? Are you still there?"

"Yeah… I'm still here…"

"I'm sorry. You know I miss you a ton though! At least we talk a lot."

"Not enough…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Ok. Oh. Kat. I have to go. Our show starts in 15 minutes."

"Ok."

"I love you Kat."

"I love you too Riker."

The same thing happened every time I finished talking to Riker. I always cried for a good 20 minutes. I just missed him so much. Long distance relationships are way harder than I thought.

My brother probably would've thought I was weird if he knew I did this, so that's why I did it when he wouldn't see me. Every night I set my alarm for 3:30AM. At 3:30, I would sneak out of the house, down the street, and over to Riker's house. They left the spare key outside. I would sneak into their house and go lay on Riker's bed for a while, and then go back home after an hour. This is what it's come down to for me. This is what keeps me hanging on. But one little thing to set me over the edge, and it's all over… I don't know exactly what that means yet, but I knew something, even if it was small, could break me in a second.

 **The Next Day…**

 **Kat POV**

Every morning, I did the same thing. I got up, got dressed, and walked to the library. There was this cute guy who worked there now. His name was Kaden. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. He was a few inches taller than me, and we were the same age. He would be so perfect for me. Except that I have Riker. Somewhere…

I walked into the library, and immediately walked over to Kaden.

"What's up Kat?" Kaden asked.

"Mmm not much."

"You say that every day. Something exciting has to happen sooner or later."

"Well if it does, you'll be the first person I tell."

Kaden laughed.

"Alright Kat. So what are you looking for today?"

"Uh… I don't know… I'm just looking… Maybe something will catch my eye…"

Ok, so I hated reading. But Kaden didn't know that. The only reason I went to the stupid library was to see him. Sometimes I even checked out books so it seemed like I was really looking for something in particular.

I snuck around the corner and moved some books around on the shelf. Ahhh… The perfect view of Kaden's hair…

Alright. My life was definitely messed up. I cried every time I talked to Riker, and I acted like some sort of stalker laying on his bed every night. But I practically died every time I saw Kaden. He was just so perfect. And he was my age, unlike Riker.

I continued to wander around for a little bit, pretending to look for a book. I turned a corner and almost slammed straight into Kaden.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry," I said.

Kaden smiled. I loved his smile.

"It's ok. I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if maybe you'd want to hang out sometime."

"Yeah sure!"

"Ok. Well we'll have to pick a date sometime."

"Ok."

"Alright, well I have to go put some books away. I'll see you tomorrow Kat."

"Bye Kaden."

I walked home, and something dawned on me. Did Kaden ask me if I wanted to go out with him? Or was it just… No… It couldn't be… Hmmm… Wait, why do I feel so guilty…? BECAUSE I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!

"Oh my gosh Riker."

Yup. Him. What would he say if he knew about this? Well I just won't tell him, so we'll never find out!

I continued walking home and met Toby outside in the driveway.

"How's Kaden?"

"He's good."

"Cool. So how about you help me fix my bike today?"

"Yeah. Or, I could go to the mall instead."

"Since when do _you_ go to the mall?"

"Since- HEY! I'm not falling for that."

"Falling for what?"

"Nothing!"

 **Riker POV**

"Riker, what's this?"

I looked up from where I was sitting in the tour bus. Ross was in my bed, holding up Kat's sweatshirt. I jumped up, and ran over to him, trying to grab it from him.

"Answer the question."

"It's a sweatshirt, now give it to me!"

" _Who's_ sweatshirt?"

"Kat's!"

I jumped up, grabbed the sweatshirt, and held it in my arms protectively.

"Why do you sleep with Kat's sweatshirt? Does she know you have this?"

"No."

"Well why _do_ you have it?"

"She left it at my house one day. I never gave it back to her, and I just… Took it with me…?"

Ross rolled his eyes.

"You're pathetic."

Ross jumped down from my bunk and lightly punched my shoulder as he walked by. I climbed up into my bed, folded Kat's sweatshirt, and placed it neatly by my pillow. I started thinking about her. Ugh. I missed her so much! She was everything to me. I had even made a countdown until tour was over and I could see her again. Only 73 days left…

"Riker, come on. We're at the restaurant. It's time for lunch. Let's go," Rocky called.

I climbed down from my bunk and followed my siblings out of the tour bus.

 **Kat POV**

I was sitting in my room looking through magazines when my phone rang. Probably Riker…

"Hello?"

"Is this Kat?"

"Yes…?"

"Hey Kat. It's Kaden."

"Oh hi. How'd you get my number?"

"Oh. Uh... Your brother's phone. He was over at my place playing videogames one day. He left for a second, so I looked through his contacts, assuming his own sister would be one of them, and got your number."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I wanted to know if you had any plans tonight…?"

I paused for a few seconds, pretending like I was checking my calendar or something. Of course I had no plans! My boyfriend was miles away. My boyfriend. _Boyfriend_ …

"Uh no. I don't have anything going on tonight. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tonight."

"Yes! I mean… Yeah sure…Sounds fun."

"Ok cool. I'll pick you up at 6:00."

"Ok. Bye Kaden."

"Bye Kat."

I walked downstairs and out the door to the driveway.

"What are you smiling about?" Cody asked.

"I'm going on a date tonight."

"You are? With who?"

"Kaden."

"Kaden?"

"Yeah. Why? Do you not like that I'm going out with your videogames buddy?"

"No. I don't care about _that_."

"Then what's your problem?"

"I… was just wondering… what happened to you and Riker?"

Riker who? RIKER MY BOYFRIEND! Oh… I see the problem now…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Riker POV**

"Our shows are cancelled for this weekend. Why can't I fly out and visit Kat?" I asked Rocky.

"Because what if they change their mind and want us to do the concert? And you're gone. We won't be able to."

"I don't care. They cancelled on us. If they want us back and I'm gone, that's their own fault for cancelling in the first place."

"Riker-"

"No Rocky. I can't wait any longer to see her. I'm flying out tomorrow night after our concert. I'll be back by Sunday."

If I could've, I would've stormed off somewhere, but since we were on the bus, the best I could do was climb up to my bed and hide there for a while.

 **Kat POV**

"KAT! YOUR DATE'S HERE!" Cody yelled from downstairs.

I came walking down the stairs. Kaden was standing at the front door holding flowers. I was practically dying inside.

"Hey Kat. I got these for you."

"Thanks."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Cody, put these in some water for me," I said, handing the flowers to my brother.

"Uh… ok…"

"I'll be back later. Bye Cody."

Kaden put his arm around me as we walked out to his car. He even opened the car door for me. He was so sweet!

Ok, I know it had seemed wrong. I _have_ a boyfriend already. But Kaden and I weren't officially anything yet. Who knows? Maybe everything would blow up. But I had thought about what to do all afternoon. Do I go on the date? Do I call and cancel? I decided cancelling would seem really bad. I would just see how this date went, and go from there. What if Riker and I weren't destined to have a future together? What if I was supposed to be with Kaden? Kaden could fill the empty spot in my heart Riker had created by leaving. But what happened after he came back from tour? What if he found out about me and Kaden? What if-

"So Kat, what do you want to do tonight?" Kaden asked.

"Uh… I don't know," I replied nervously.

"I'm really glad we're doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Going out. I really like you, Kat. You're different from most girls. You're kind of edgy, but you have a soft side."

"Oh. Well I'm glad too. Part of the reason I went to the library was to see you."

"I thought so."

"Why?"

"Because you never read the books you check out. You always just wander around the library for a while."

"How do you know I don't read the books I check out?"

"Because last week I finally worked up the courage to put my number in an envelope, and slip it in the book you were checking out. When you returned it, I looked inside, and the envelope was still sealed, and it was obvious you hadn't seen it."

"Oh…"

"Did you only come to the library to see _me_ all these times?"

"Well… Yeah."

"That's really cute."

I laughed. And… I was screwed. Things were going fantastic. Why couldn't Riker and Kaden just be stupid guys and act like jerks so I never had to deal with any of this!?

"So really. What do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know. Did you have any thoughts?"

"We could go bowling, mini golf… uh…"

"I'm terrible at both of those things."

"Well then this night will be interesting. Let's play mini golf."

"Ok. But I'm warning you, I might need more than one ball."

Kaden laughed.

"It's ok. I'm not very good either."

Kaden pulled into the parking lot of a mini golf place. My night was going great so far. That's my problem. UGH! What am I going to do!?

 **Riker POV**

We finally parked for the night. We were staying in Arizona for the next few days. Well I actually wasn't. Tomorrow was Friday, and tomorrow night, I was flying out to surprise my girlfriend. I could hardly wait.

I got off the bus and called a taxi. I needed to go buy a plane ticket.

I was driven to the nearest airport. My flight would leave tomorrow afternoon at 1:00PM. Luckily for me, my taxi driver was willing to wait for me, and then drive me back to my bus.

By the time I arrived back at the bus it was really late, but not surprisingly, everyone was still awake. I got back on the bus, and headed for my bunk.

"Riker, Rocky told me you're leaving tomorrow?" Ross asked, opening the curtain to my bed.

"Uh… Yeah."

"Why?"

"I need to see Kat."

"Why?"

"Because she's my girlfriend and I miss her! I can't go 94 days without seeing her! And I can tell with each day that goes by, Kat's feeling worse and worse without me! I'm going to surprise her tomorrow night."

"Well… Ok. You just better be back in time for our next concert on Monday."

"I will. I'll be back Sunday night."

"Good."

 **Kaden POV**

"Ugh! I just can't get it to go!" Kat shouted, annoyed.

She was trying to hit her ball through a spiral. She wasn't using enough force, so the ball kept rolling right back down towards her.

"Here. Let me help you."

I wrapped my arms around her. I had my hands over hers, and gently guided the club backwards, and then forwards, hitting the ball, and getting it go around.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome!"

"See how bad I am at this?"

"You're not _that_ bad. You haven't lost your ball yet."

"There hasn't been water yet."

"Oh. Ok then."

I was really in love with Kat. She was just so different from other girls. I just loved her personality. But as the night went on, it seemed more and more like something was bothering her. I just hoped it wasn't anything I was doing.

"Hey Kat?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Fine. Why?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling like… I don't know… Is something bothering you?"

Ooh… Not good. She wasn't saying anything…

"It's me isn't it? You don't like me back."

"No Kaden. That's not it at all. I totally like you back. It's just…"

"It's just what?"

"I was dating this guy…"

"Yeah?"

"And he left for the summer. He and I both agreed we would wait for each other."

"So you can't go out with me because you're someone else's girl."

"No. I just… Well kind of… But I feel like I'm losing my connection with him. I feel like you and I are meant to be. But when I talk to him, I just… I don't know. And my heart won't pick, either! I don't know… I just don't know… But when you called and asked me out, I immediately said yes. I didn't even think about my guy. I thought by going out with you tonight, I would be able to choose who I thought I was supposed to be with."

"And it's not me, is it?"

"No actually. I feel like maybe it _is_ you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Kat POV**

"Really? So you want to go out with me then?"

"Yes. I just… I think I need to call my old boyfriend, Riker."

"Aw not yet! We're almost done. We have 2 more holes until the end."

"Fine."

 **Riker POV**

I laid in bed, thinking about my schedule for tomorrow. First I had a concert in the morning. It was outside in some park. Then I would come back to the bus, grab my bags, and get on my flight to see Kat. My flight would land at about 5:00. That would give me time to call a cab home, take a shower, and walk over to Kat's by 6:30, the perfect time to take her out to dinner.

I jumped down from my bunk and started throwing clothes into a bag to bring home with me. I figured I should pack tonight instead of tomorrow morning.

 **Kat POV**

Kaden drove me home. We made plans to go out to dinner tomorrow night. And I never got a chance to call Riker. But I didn't exactly know what I was going to tell him either. What if I made him mad? What if he never wanted to talk to me again? I still wanted to be friends. Ugh. I just don't know what to do!

That was the first night I hadn't gone over to Riker's in the middle of the night. We were drifting apart, and now it was really obvious to me. And you know what? 94 days _is_ a long time to wait. I don't know how people can make long distance relationships turn out successful. But the whole long distance thing was not working for me anymore.

 **The Next Morning…**

 **Kat POV**

"Kat! Get up!"

I opened my eyes. Cody was shaking me.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to get up!"

"Why? It's too early."

"Dad's coming home today!"

Oh right. Dad was coming home today… He and my mom weren't officially divorced, but they didn't live together either. He'd been away for a few weeks, but this weekend he was coming home and visiting. Not that I cared that much. He was a jerk that only cared about himself. It's a good thing I had plans to go out tonight with Kaden. It'll give me an excuse to escape!

"Yeah, I know he's coming home today. But why does that mean I have to get up _now_?"

"He's coming home _earlier_!"

"Oh."

Still don't care!

"Kat, come on! Get up!"

 **Later…**

 **Riker POV**

"Riker come on! You're going to make us late for our last show before the weekend!" Ross yelled.

I was in the tour bus bathroom. The door was a little sticky, and I was trying to get it to open.

"I'm trying to get the door open!" I yelled back.

"Kick the bottom right corner of it!" Ross yelled.

So I kicked it, and it flew open, making a really loud bang. I ran off the bus, grabbed my bass, and followed my siblings down the street to the park we were playing at. I just have to make it through this show, and then I'm free. I can go see Kat.

Kat was the only thing that kept me going through this concert.

 **Later…**

 **Riker POV**

I was finally on my way home to see Kat. Our show had gone a little bit longer than we thought, and I had almost missed my flight! But I had made it. Now I could relax. Just 4 more hours, and I'd be landing.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep once we took off. But about an hour later, I woke up because we had to land. Apparently there were storms up ahead creating a lot of turbulence, so we were going to land and wait for them to pass. Could this day get any worse?

 **Kat POV**

"DAD'S HERE!" Cody shouted, running down the stairs.

"Shut up, Cody!" I shouted back.

Cody grabbed my arm and flung me off the couch and out the door to our dad's car.

"Hi dad!" Cody yelled.

"Hey! Cody! How've things been?"

"They've been ok…"

"And Kat. I haven't talked to you in a while. How are you?"

"I'm fine, dad."

"Great. Can you guys help me bring my bags inside?"

"I would, but I have to get ready for my date tonight," I said, turning and leaving.

"Ah… Same old Kat, I see," my dad said as I walked away.

 **Riker POV**

Ugh! Stuck at this stupid airport! But I'll admit, I could hear the storm outside, and I was a little bit glad we weren't flying right now. But I just really wanted to get home! If I got back too late, I'll lose a whole day I could spend with her.

After about an hour and a half, we were finally able to get back on the plane and go home. Only about 3 hours now until we land. We'd probably land around 6:30.

 **6:00PM**

 **Kat POV**

I was all ready for my date tonight. I was so excited! I pushed all the thoughts of Riker out of my head. He was somewhere on the west coast performing a show. All I needed to worry about was my date.

I walked downstairs and stood outside, waiting for Kaden to show up. While I was standing there, my dad came outside.

"Hey Kat."

I didn't say anything. I just looked at him.

"Kat, I know you're mad at me."

"Yeah, try furious," I said, walking down the front stairs.

"Kat, I want to make it up to you somehow. You're my daughter."

"Dad, I know. But what you did was really mean! You made me feel like the divorce was all my fault and I was so upset!"

"Kat, I know. But-"

"I have to go, dad," I said, as Kaden pulled up.

I hopped in his car, and we drove away.

"Hey Kat."

"Hey…"

"Are you ok?"

I sighed.

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that my dad is… visiting…"

Kaden looked a little confused, and I realized it was Riker who knew all this, not him.

"My dad doesn't live with us anymore. He's not divorced, but our whole family just has problems. He seriously drives me insane, and while I was waiting for you, he was just… I don't even know… But I'm mad at him, and he wants to make it up to me, and for me to forgive him. But I really don't want to. I just wish I could erase him from my life. I know that sounds really mean, but he does more bad than good. I'm sorry. This night is supposed to be about us. Not my dad…"

"It's fine Kat. I honestly don't care what we talk about. I'm just glad you're here."

"Aw. Thanks. So where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to this Italian restaurant tonight. And then after that, I'm taking you to this park. It's really pretty at night. It's lit up and everything. There are little paths to walk on."

"Cool!"

"Yeah, it's going to be awesome!"

 **7:00**

 **Riker POV**

Ugh! This flight was taking forever! Apparently we were only about 20 minutes away now. So close! Yet it was taking forever! Ugh! Being so bored was partly my own fault. I was sitting here doing nothing, so of course it seemed like no time was passing! But I couldn't concentrate on anything I tried doing to keep busy! Kat was the only thing on my mind and I was getting more excited every minute.

"Attention passengers, please take notice of the seatbelt light. We will be arriving shortly. Thank you for flying with us."

YES! I wanted to scream!

I practically ran off the plane. I got a cab, and it drove me back to my house.

 **Kat POV**

"So how is it?" Kaden asked me about my dinner.

"It's amazing!"

"I'm glad."

I started laughing.

"What?"

"I'm just having a great time tonight."

"Me too."

After we left the restaurant, we walked across the street to the park. The sun was setting. Kaden was right. It _was_ really pretty. There were these cute little street lights next to the paths. Kaden led me down one of the paths. It led to a bench that overlooked the town. By now, the sun was gone, and it was pretty dark. We could see all the stars above our heads. It was just so perfect!

We sat there for a couple of minutes, chatting. We eventually decided we should probably head home. I followed Kaden back to his car, and we left.

"Thanks for everything tonight, Kaden. I had a ton of fun."

"So did I. It was really fun getting to know you better."

 **Riker POV**

I finished my shower and got dressed. I looked at the time. 8:00. Not bad. Sure it's a little bit late, but better late than never. I fixed my hair in the mirror. Perfect. I grabbed a sweatshirt, put it on, and headed out the door to walk to Kat's house. She was going to be so surprised!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Riker POV**

I walked over to Kat's house. I was smiling so wide that is hurt. I was so excited! I knocked on Kat's front door. Oh my gosh she was totally going to freak out when she saw me! AH! So excited!

To my surprise, Cody answered the door, not Kat.

"Cody?"

"Riker!? What are _you_ doing here!?"

"I'm… here to see Kat…?"

"Oh… Uh… Kat's… not here right now. Did she talk to you about this?"

"Uh… no…? I was surprising her."

"Oh… She'll be surprised all right."

"Wait. What?"

Suddenly the front door, which I was leaning against, slammed into my back, knocking me to the floor.

"OW!"

"RIKER!?"

I looked up.

"KAT!?"

Kat and I looked exactly the same. We were both shocked, and our mouths were wide open. Who was that guy with her!?

"Uh… Riker! I'm _so_ sorry for slamming into you! Uh… What are you doing here? I thought you were stuck on the west coast…?"

"I was free this weekend. I came home to surprise you."

"Oh…"

Kat looked really scared, guilty, surprised, and upset all at the same time.

"Kat. What's going on?"

 **Kat POV**

Oh my gosh what do I do!?

"Kat, I have to get going," said Kaden.

"Ok. I'll text you later."

"Bye Kat."

Kaden kissed my cheek before leaving, causing my mouth to fall open in surprise yet again. He did not just do that…! I was excited and totally horrified all at the same time. And why the heck was Riker here!? He should have called me first! Ugh!

"Well. I'll leave you two to talk," said Cody, slowly backing away.

Riker was still on the ground, looking at me in shock. I guess he didn't know what to think.

"Riker… Uh… I think we need to talk… In my room… Now…"

Riker slowly got up, rubbing his back with his hands, and followed me upstairs to my room.

"So," I started.

"Kat, _what_ is going on?"

I sighed.

"Kat. Who was that!? And why did he kiss you!?"

I looked down, avoiding Riker's eyes.

"Kat, what's going on!? You need to answer me!"

"Hold on a minute! Why are _you_ here!?"

"My shows got cancelled this weekend, so I flew out so I could see you!"

"Ok…"

"Well answer my questions! Who was that!?"

"His name's Kaden."

"Who's Kaden?"

"He's just some guy I met at the library."

"Just some guy!? Just some guy wouldn't kiss you before leaving!"

"Ok. He's not just some guy. He's my friend. We've been hanging out."

"Is he your friend? Or is he your boyfriend?"

Well technically we never talked about that…

"That's what I thought."

Riker started for the door, but I stepped in front of him.

"Riker wait."

"Why should I!? Kat, you cheated on me! You don't know what I went through to get here! I did this for _us_! And you cheated on me! Why would you do that?"

"Riker, it didn't start out like that. It's not how you think it is."

Riker started pacing around my room, crying.

"Riker, we went on 2 dates. That's it. Today and yesterday. That's it, I promise!"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I just thought you should know that it was only the past 2 days. It's not like I've been doing this for a month!"

"But Kat, you said you'd wait for me. You said I'm the only person you'd ever want to be with!"

"Yeah, but _you_ said I didn't have to wait for you!"

" _Before_ you said you'd wait for me!"

"Well what do you want me to do?"

It seemed like he was thinking for a minute. But I couldn't believe everything that happened! This was crazy! And I felt really bad now! I had never seen Riker like this before. He wouldn't stop crying and he looked far beyond sad.

"I want you to move so I can leave."

"Riker-"

"Kat, I just want to go home."

"Riker-"

"Kat move!"

"Riker wait!"

"What, Kat?"

I couldn't think of anything to say. My mind went completely blank.

"I… I still love you Riker."

"I don't believe that. If you loved me, you wouldn't have done that!"

"Well 94 days is a long time to wait! And no breaks in between!? That's ridiculous! You don't know how insane I was going without you! Long distance relationships are harder than they look! I was so upset all the time!"

"Yeah right."

"Riker, after I hung up with you, I would cry for so long because I missed you so much."

"I don't believe that."

"I'm not lying! And every night I would sneak into your house and go lay on your bed in your room. I missed you so much. It was killing me inside."

"You think I'm going to believe that you broke into my house every night to lay on my bed?"

"I did! I swear I did! I missed you so much! I still love you!"

Riker shook his head.

"Let me out. I want to go home."

"When do you leave for tour?"

"Sunday night. Now move."

I stepped aside, and Riker stormed out of my house.

Oops…!

 **Riker POV**

How could she do this to me!? How!? I didn't understand! We had been through so much together! Getting stuck in elevators, the whole thing with her dad, her mom, the whole thing when she thought I cheated on her… It was insane. But now _she_ had cheated on _me_! I was incredibly devastated! And now I was all alone in my big, empty house. At night… UGH!

 **Kaden POV**

Wow. That was awkward. I think that was her old boyfriend… A little while later, Kat called me.

"Hello?"

"Kaden?"

Kat was crying.

"Kat, what's wrong?"

"I need you."

I could barely understand her.

"What do you mean?"

"Come over here. Now."

"Ok. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

I hung up and turned my car around. And… back to Kat's…

When I got there, Cody let me in. I walked up to her room. She was lying face down on her bed, crying.

"Kat. What's going on?"

"Riker's mad. Like… Really mad!"

"Is he the boyfriend you were telling me about?"

"Yeah…"

"Why did you want me to come over?"

"Because when something happens to your girlfriend, she expects you to come over and comfort her!"

"Oh, well yeah, obviously. I just wanted to know if you needed anything besides that."

"No. I just need you."

I wrapped my arms around Kat. All of a sudden, she slapped me hard across my face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"You kissed me before you left!"

"So!?"

"Riker didn't know we were dating yet!"

"You didn't tell him!?"

"No!"

"Why not!?"

"I was scared…"

"Well I'm scared about what'll happen to you if you slap me again."

"Is that a threat?"

"Kat, you can't go around slapping people."

"Well _you_ can't go around kissing people!"

"Sorry Kat, but as your boyfriend, I thought I was allowed to kiss you!"

"Not in front of Riker!"

"Well I didn't know!"

"Ugh!"

"What happened?"

"He hates me!"

"Where is he?"

"His house, down the street. Why?"

"We should prank him."

"Kaden, we literally just had a fight, and you want to prank him!? He's devastated! He's probably more upset than me! He loved me!"

"Didn't you love him?"

"Yeah, but he wasn't with another girl!"

"So…?"

"Leave Riker out of this!"

"Yeah, what exactly is _this_?"

"I don't even know anymore!"

"Well how about we just forget all this ever happened, and watch a movie and make out?"

"Whoa! No! You can't just- No! You know what? Kaden, we're through. If all you care about is making out, then just get out, and don't ever talk to me again."

"What did I do!?"

"You are _so_ insensitive!"

"Kat-"

"GET OUT! And _don't_ come back!"

 **Riker POV**

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were all swollen and red, my face was red and wet, and I was all sweaty. I couldn't stop crying. I literally could not stop myself as hard as I tried. Why would she do that to me!? Why!? I just didn't understand! And what did she see in him anyways?

Someone knocked on my door. Gee, wonder who…

I opened the door. And just as I thought, it was Kat. I immediately closed it again. Kat started pounding on it, so I was forced to open it again.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Riker, stop crying, please!"

"Kat, I thought we had something. Something really special."

"We do!"

"Not anymore."

"Riker-"

"Kat, get out! I'm done talking about this for the night!"

I pushed Kat out the door, and locked it. I looked out the window, and she was sitting on my doorstep. Whatever. She can sit there as long as she wants. But nothing will change what she did to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Riker POV**

I got ready for bed. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and put on pajama pants and a shirt. When I walked over to my bed, I noticed my pillow looked slightly off. It looked like it'd been slept on…? It really was Kat…

I left my bedroom and walked downstairs. I quietly crept to the front door, and peeked out. Kat was still sitting on the first step. Ugh! She's making me feel guilty!

I went back to my room, and got in bed. It was a little bit weird being all alone. I was used to being in a tour bus full of people. I closed my eyes and tried falling asleep, but I couldn't. All I could think about was Kat. Mostly how she cheated on me, but also how she was sitting right outside. And then I remembered something… I had checked the weather earlier. It was supposed to be a little bit cold and rainy tonight. Was Kat really going to sit through all that?

I found out later, the answer was yes.

 **12:30AM**

 **Riker POV**

I could hear it pouring and thundering out now. I dragged myself out of bed to go see if Kat was still sitting there. And she was. She was still sitting on my front steps, in the rain. And I could see she was totally soaked. Ugh! Why was she so stubborn!

I reluctantly opened the door, and stepped out into the rain.

"Kat, why are you still here?"

I almost had to shout to be heard over the rain, which was coming down in giant drops.

"Riker, I'm not losing our friendship. It doesn't matter if we're not boyfriend and girlfriend, but I still want to be your friend."

"Kat, I don't know if I can."

"Why are you out here?"

"Because…"

"Because you care about me, and you felt bad I was sitting out here in the rain, freezing to death! That's why you came out here! You still love me!"

"Of course I still love you. And I thought you loved me too until I got here!"

"I still _do_ love you!"

"Stop saying that!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm really upset, Kat! You cheated on me! That's really awful!"

"You said I didn't have to wait for you!"

I closed my eyes, and took a breath. This is the same exact conversation we'd had earlier, and it was still going nowhere. And now I was soaking wet. I couldn't believe Kat had been sitting out here all this time! It was freezing!

"Riker-"

"Kat, don't. Please just go home and go to bed. We both need our sleep."

"I'm not leaving until everything's fixed."

"IT WILL _NEVER_ BE FIXED! Don't you get it, Kat? You can't fix something like this! Why don't you go home and call Kaden. That's who you really want to be with!"

"No he's not! I want to be with you! I broke up with him because I want you, and only you."

"How do you expect me to trust you again!?"

"I don't know…"

"Exactly. Go home Kat."

Kat didn't budge an inch. Same old stubborn Kat…

"Kat, go home!"

"I told you, I'm not leaving until things are fixed."

"Well then you're going to be here forever."

I turned to go back inside, but my door was locked! It was the stupid self locking door! I was locked out just like I was a few months ago.

Kat turned to face me.

"Problem?" Kat asked, tilting her head.

"Where's the spare key? I know you used to come into my house, and you know where it is."

Kat turned away from me, obviously satisfied with how things were going at the moment.

"Kat, where's the key!?"

"Well if I have to sit here forever, I'm glad it'll be with you."

"Kat, you can't be serious!"

"I'm not. If you not serious about fixing things between us."

"Kat, I'm not talking any more about this tonight."

"Well then I guess you won't be getting into your house tonight."

UGH! She was so devious! I liked that side of her, but not when she used it against me!

"Kat, I'm soaking wet, and freezing, and so are you."

"Yeah, but I have a sweatshirt."

I sat down next to Kat, and ran my fingers through my hair. I was getting nowhere.

"Where's the key, Kat?"

"You really want me to tell you?"

"YES!"

"It's at my house."

"Why!?"

"Because it would look creepy if I snooped around your yard every night, got a key, and broke into your house! If I already had the key, I wouldn't seem so much like a burglar."

"Can we go to your house so I can get the key?"

"Nah. I don't really feel like it."

"Kat, my phone's in there. What if my siblings or my parents need to reach me?"

"Well I'm sure your parents would be very disappointed to know that their own son was so careless and got himself locked out of his own house! And you don't even know where the key is!"

"The key's not even here!"

"Well you don't know where it would be if it were!"

Well that was true…

"Kat-"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Well whatever it was, it would probably result in me _still_ sitting here!"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn all the time?"

"I've had a hard life, Riker! You're the only person who's actually cared about me! My own family cares less about me than you do!"

"That's not true."

"Then why haven't they come looking for me? I've been sitting here for hours. No one cares about me. That's why I need you to take me back. Otherwise I'll have no one."

"Kat, how can I trust you?"

"You need to have faith in me!"

"I don't! I know how you are, Kat. You're not a stick with it kind of person."

"Riker-"

"Listen Kat, either we're going to your house to get the key, or I'm smashing a window. I'm way too cold, and it's way too late to be out here doing this! It's ridiculous!"

"Yeah right. _You_ smash a window."

"Kat, please? I'm exhausted, upset, freezing, wet, and I really just want to go to sleep."

I was still crying, but my sleepiness was taking over. I was losing patience, and all I wanted to do was sleep. It was getting to the point where I'd do anything to get it.

"Kat, please. I'm really tired."

 **Kat POV**

Instead of continuing to sit in the freezing cold rain all night, I thought of a better plan. Get Riker to sleep over at my house. That would have to count for something. And Riker looked really sleepy. It would probably be easy to manipulate his mind.

"Alright. Let's go get the key."

"Really?"

"Well we can't sleep out here."

I could see next to me, Riker was practically dragging his feet along the road as we went to my house. He was seriously exhausted.

"I'll wait here. You go get the key," said Riker.

"Nope. You're coming, or no key."

Riker growled at me.

"Fine!"

I silently led him upstairs to my bedroom. I flicked on the blinding light. Riker groaned. I rolled my eyes.

"Get the key."

"I was actually thinking you could just sleep here tonight."

"Kat, no. I don't want to be here. And my clothes are completely soaked. There's no way I'm sleeping in wet clothes."

"You can borrow Cody's."

"Kat, give me the key so I can go home."

I locked my door, turned the light off, and got in bed, still wearing my wet clothes. I was making a point, and nothing else mattered.

"Kat. Kat!"

"Shhh! Don't wake up my parents!"

"Get the key!"

"In the morning. I'm going to bed."

"Kat! Kat!"

"There are some blankets in my closet if you want them. Goodnight Riker."

"Kat, I'm not doing this."

"Oh come on Riker! I'm trying so hard! Please. Stay."

"No, Kat. If you won't give me the key, I'll find it myself."

Riker turned the light on and started looking around my room. The key was under my pillow. I slipped my hand under, found it, and slipped it in my back pocket. Perfect. My plan was now back on track.

 **Riker POV**

"If you think doing this is making me want to forgive you, it's not."

"Riker come on. I made a mistake."

"Where's the key?"

"I'm not telling you."

"I want to go home, Kat!"

Kat closed her eyes and laid down. I ran over to her bed, jumped on top of it, and sat right on top of her, pinning her shoulders down with my hands.

"I demand that you tell me where the key to my house is!" I said, only inches from her face.

When that didn't work, I pulled her out of bed and onto the floor.

"Where's my key, Kat?"

"I don't know."

"You have such a convoluted mind! What is wrong with you!?"

"I'm doing everything I can to get my boyfriend back!"

"I'm am _not_ your boyfriend!"

"Riker, please."

"Kat, I don't care if you cry. I just want to go home."

"Fine! Then go!"

Kat pulled out my key from somewhere, and threw it at me. It hit right below my eye. I grabbed the key from the ground, and ran home.

 **The Next Morning…**

 **Riker POV**

Saturday morning… I had the whole day to- do nothing… I got up and walked to the bathroom. My hair looked awful. It had dried all funny from the rain last night. Last night… It was such a blur. I couldn't remember bits and pieces. But I remembered Kat throwing the key at me. There was a thin line of dried blood across the top of my cheek. I'll have to do something to hide that when I go back to the west coast.

I picked up my wet clothes that I had left on the ground, and put them in my hamper. What do I do today now?

I went downstairs and decided I needed some fresh air. I unlocked my front door, remembering to take a key with me this time, and opened it. An envelope fell to the ground. I shut the door, picked it up, and opened it. No surprise, it was from Kat.

"Riker,

I'm so sorry for cheating on you. I was just really upset that you were gone. I had no one. Kaden made me happy. But not anymore. I only want you. And I know what I did last night was stupid, but we all make mistakes. We all deserve second chances. Please give me one. You are really important to me Riker, and I really want things to go back to how they used to be. I missed you before when you were still mine, and now that you're not mine, I miss you even more. I'll always love you, Riker. Please take me back.

Kat"

 **That Afternoon…**

 **Cody POV**

My sister had been crying in her room all day. I guess things didn't turn out ok last night. I decided to go see if she wanted to talk. I knocked on her door.

"Kat?"

"What do you want, Cody?"

"Are you ok?"

"Since when do you care?"

"Kat… What happened?"

"Riker won't take me back. I broke up with Kaden because he was just a stupid guy, and Riker's furious. He hates me now. My life is over."

"Your life isn't over-"

"Yes it is! I only want Riker. And he doesn't want me."

"Kat-"

"Just go, Cody."

 **The Next Day…**

 **Kat POV**

Well. That was it. Riker was gone. Back to his tour. It was over. I had really tried to fix things. But I guess I just wasn't worth it to him, or he didn't love me anymore. When Riker had first left for tour, I had thought to myself that this is what an awful summer felt like. But I was completely wrong. _This_ was what an awful summer felt like.

Cody came in my room, bringing my dinner.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"He's gone, Cody. He left without saying anything. I wrote him a letter apologizing and everything. I just want him back! I'm only a teenager! We make mistakes! But he's really gone."

"Aw. I'm sorry Kat. I know you loved him. But guess what. He loved you too. And maybe after some time, he'll realize that he's supposed to be with you after all."

"You think so? Because I don't."

"There's always a chance. You might just have to help him along the way."

"What do you mean?"

"Persuade him. Show him what he's missing out on."

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know! I came up with an idea, you figure out how to put it into action."

"Ugh. Well thanks for bringing me my dinner."

"You're welcome. And if you ever want to talk, you know I'm always here."

"Well I didn't know that, until yesterday. You're the closest thing I have right now."

 **Riker POV**

I got off the plane and called a cab to take me back to my bus. When I got to the bus everyone was just as insane as when I left.

"Riker! How was your trip!? Whoa what happened to your cheek?" Ross asked me.

"I'm not talking about that."

I climbed up to my bed and pulled the curtain closed. Everyone else got really quiet.

"Riker? Are you ok?" Rydel asked, pulling back the edge of the curtain.

"I'm fine, Rydel."

"Ok…"

It was a long day. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep, not ready for what I would do tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **The Next Day…**

 **Riker POV**

After our show, I grabbed a girl from the front row and brought her backstage. Her name was Dani. I decided I didn't need Kat. Any girl would be just as good, right? Well Dani was ecstatic. I brought her to a restaurant for dinner. I got to learn a little bit about her and what she did. Not much… She didn't play any instruments. That kind of… Made things a little bit weird. My whole life is music. And she didn't play any sports. My siblings and I played a bunch of different sports all the time. And she wasn't exactly the smartest. She couldn't pronounce the dinner she ordered. She had wanted pasta linguini but had pronounced it as pasta lin-jeenee. Wow… I think I may have made a mistake in doing something like this… But I had already posted a picture of us on Instagram, so it'd be weird if I just got rid of her. But then again, I didn't want the whole world to think I was now dating some air head either. At the end of the night when she asked for my number, I gave her my area code instead, so she couldn't call me. She even didn't know the difference. She totally thought it was a legit number.

When I got back on the bus, my siblings all looked at me like I was crazy. And I knew I was because of the whole Dani thing, but so I made a mistake. Who cares?

I hadn't exactly told them about me and Kat either, so they were probably wondering what happened when I went home, but I wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

 **Kat POV**

"CODY!" I screamed, louder than I knew I could.

"KAT! WHAT'S WRONG!?" Cody yelled, bursting through my bedroom door.

"Did you see this Instagram picture!?"

Cody sighed.

"Kat, I thought you were dying or something."

"No! Now did you see this picture or not?"

"What picture?"

"Riker's with some girl!"

"What!? No way!"

Cody ripped my phone from my hands, staring at it. He was practically drooling over the girl.

"Ok, enough!" I yelled, grabbing it back.

I was still shocked.

"Isn't he unbelievable!?"

"Yeah, how do you think he can get a date so quickly!?"

"NOT THAT! I mean, he's such a jerk for posting that. He knows I'll see it and be upset."

"Oh… Yeah I guess. Well I have to go…" Cody said, backing out of my room.

"You're going to go on Riker's Instagram and look at the girl, aren't you?"

"Maybe!"

Typical Cody…

 **Riker POV**

"Riker? Can I talk to you for a second?" Rydel asked.

"Uh… Sure…"

Rydel grabbed my hand and led me off the bus.

"Ok, what is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! Kat! And the girl you took backstage today!"

"Oh."

"Yeah! What's going on?"

"Listen, I'm not dating the girl from today."

"Then why'd you take her out to dinner?"

"I thought maybe I would want to go out with her!"

"What about Kat!?"

"Kat and I… We're done…"

"What!? What happened!?"

"Rydel, I don't want to talk about it."

"But I'm your sister! I need to know these things!"

"She cheated on me! There, happy? I said it!"

I got back on the bus and hid in my bed. This was turning into a horrible day.

 **Kat POV**

I might need to persuade him…

I was thinking about what Cody said yesterday. I wanted my Riker back. I needed to convince him that I was worth it. But how? We're not even on the same coast!

I went to Cody's room to get help.

"Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you said I could talk to you?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, I need help."

"With what?"

"Showing Riker what he's missing out on! I want him back. You said to persuade him, but how? It's not like I can just walk over to his house and talk to him."

"No… But you know what you could do…"

"What!?"

"I got it! Kat, I have the perfect plan! I think it'll work, but we have to go out and get some supplies first. Come on, I'll drive."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Riker POV**

Rydel peeled up the corner of the curtain to my bed.

"Riker? Do you want to talk?"

I turned away from her.

"No."

Why would she think I would want to talk? I just got my heart broken. The last thing I want to do is talk.

We had a concert tonight. After everything with Kat and Dani, I really didn't feel like doing it. But I knew I needed to.

 **Kat POV**

Cody parked in front of a craft store.

"What are we doing _here_?" I asked, confused.

"We need to get stuff so we can get you and Riker back together."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Mainly poster board, but also paint, markers, and whatever else we can find."

"What are we going to do with all that?"

"We're going to make posters. You're going to go somewhere that was important to you and Riker, and you're going to hold the poster. I'll take a picture of you, and you'll post it on your Instagram. Riker will see it, and he'll come running back."

"He'll come running back to me?"

"Well, that's what we're hoping for."

"Yeah, but what do we write on the posters?"

"I don't know. Again, I'm good at coming up with the plans. You put them into action!"

"You're going to help me with all this though, right?"

"Yeah."

"Hold on, one more question. Why are you helping me? You've always just been my jerky twin brother."

"After these past few months, I realized how important family is. And I don't want you to be unhappy. And besides, you and Riker were so perfect for each other. And it's the summer. There's no school. What else am I going to do? It'll be a fun challenge."

" _Fun_?"

"Well… I guess not until it works…"

"You mean _if_ it works."

"I think it might. Come on, let's go in and get our supplies."

 **Rydel POV**

All through our concert, I noticed my brother was definitely upset. But I couldn't believe he tried to get over Kat with a random girl! Who does that!? But he definitely wasn't his normal self. He wasn't rocking out like he normally did. All the jumps he and Rocky did weren't in sync, and Riker barely got 2 inches off the ground. When the concert was finally over, he slowly walked off the stage. When we got back to the bus, he had no energy at all. He laid in his bed while we all celebrated another great concert with cans of whipped cream.

 **Kat POV**

Once we were home, we brought everything we bought up to my bedroom, and laid everything out on the floor.

"Ok. So what do you want to start with?" Cody asked.

"Uh… What do we do? Just make a poster?"

"Well yeah, but it has to say something."

"Like what?"

"Hmmm… How about his own song lyrics?"

"Ooh. That's a good idea. Which ones?"

"Uh… Well we don't know how many of these posters it's going to take. We should start out with a bang. We need something really good. Oh, I have the perfect one! It's from _Say_ _You'll_ _Stay_. "It's summertime, and you are all that's on my mind, every day." How's that?"

"Perfect!"

"Ok, open the poster board. We'll draw the words first, and then paint over them."

 **Later…**

 **Kat POV**

We finished our poster, and it looked amazing. If I were Riker, I'd take me back for sure. The song line was painted in big, purple, bubbly letters.

"So do we just take a picture now?"

"No. You have to go somewhere that means something to you guys. Like… I don't know… What did you guys do? Where did you go?"

"Uh… Well we went to this diner one night. We could go there, I guess."

"Ok, let's go!"

So Cody drove me to the diner. I stood out front and held up the poster while Cody took the picture. Then, I posted it to my Instagram.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now, we wait."

"Is he supposed to comment something, or is he just supposed to just see it? And how do we know when to do something else?"

"Well, I think we should wait until noon tomorrow. He probably will have seen it by then. And then, we see if he comments anything. If he does, what we do next will be based off of what he says. If not, we make another poster."

"And what if it doesn't work? Do we just keep making posters forever?"

"Well no. We'll keep going until you guys are together, or until he comes back from tour."

"Until he comes back from tour? Do you know how long that is!?"

"We'll just have to hope this works then."

"Ok, and if we do end up waiting for him to come back from tour, what do we do then? Do we go over and talk to him? What do we do?"

"I don't know. But it might not come to that. Let's just take this one step at a time, ok?"

"Ok…"

 **Rocky POV**

"Uh… Riker?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"We have another show in 20 minutes. Don't you think you should start getting ready?"

"I don't feel like it. Just leave me alone."

"Riker, our show's in 20 minutes. We can't be late!"

"Whatever…"

"Rydel!" I called.

"What?"

"Riker won't get off his lazy butt and get ready for our concert!"

"Riker, come on, you have to get up!"

 **Later…**

 **Riker POV**

Well, I was on time for the concert… But I was wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Not exactly concert clothes… My siblings bugged me, and all I wanted to do was sit on the bus. I didn't feel like performing a concert right now. But I was here anyway.

We played for probably close to 3 hours. And it was pretty much nonstop. It tired me out.

We went back to our bus and got ready for bed. I was lying in bed checking my Instagram when I saw a picture of Kat. She was holding a sign with lyrics to one of my songs. And she was standing in front of a diner… The diner _we_ went to! What do I do? Why did she post that? You know what? I don't care. She cheated on me, and why should I forgive that?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **The Next Day…**

 **Kat POV**

"Cody!"

Cody came running into my room.

"What?"

"He hasn't liked it or commented on it."

"Well then I guess we know what we're doing today!"

"Another poster?"

"Yup! Pick some more lyrics. We'll make it after lunch."

"Ok."

 **Riker POV**

"Come on Riker! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Rydel called through the bathroom door.

I was taking my time doing my hair. Our fans could wait. We had to do another concert today. It was only 1 hour though, and then we were done for the day. I was glad. I needed a break.

"Riker, come on!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

The door was stuck. I tried kicking the corner of it, but it didn't budge.

"Rydel!"

"What?"

"The door's stuck."

"Kick it."

"I did. It's solid."

I could hear her doing something to the door on the other side.

"Try again now."

I kicked the door again, but it was still stuck.

"Rydel, it's stuck."

"Hold on, let me get Rocky."

A few seconds later, Rocky showed up.

"Riker, can you move any part of the door?"

"No."

Rocky tried banging on it and kicking it, but nothing was working. And he was making a ton of noise.

"Riker, we'll have to get someone to cut the door. It needed to be replaced anyways. But we have to go do our concert first. Is there any way you can get out?"

"No."

"Would you mind if we did the concert without you? We'd have to cancel the concert to get you out. I don't know where the closest place is to get the door off. It'll only be for an hour."

"Fine. Go do the concert without me."

"Thanks Riker!"

And I could hear he was gone. Sure I didn't feel like doing the concert, but how could he think doing the concert without me was ok? And now I was stuck in the bathroom for at least another hour… What do I do? I barely had any room to move.

 **Kat POV**

We'd picked lyrics from the song _Pass Me By._ We'd picked "I was solo, livin' yolo, 'til you blew my mind." It wasn't the best we could've picked, but I just couldn't think straight today. This was good enough. We took a picture of me sitting next to Riker's car, which was still in his driveway. I was looking sadly off into the distance. Maybe this one would work.

"Do you think these are working?" I asked.

"I'm sure he sees them. I just don't know what he thinks exactly," said Cody.

"Well what do we do?"

"There isn't anything we can do except wait. Even if he does end up getting back together with you, he'll need some time to get over what happened."

"Ugh! Why can't he just save me the trouble and come back to me already!?"

"I seriously wish I knew, Kat."

 **Riker POV**

Well what better to do for an hour, than go on Instagram.

But I was wrong. I shouldn't have clicked on it.

The first thing that came up was a picture of Kat. She'd made another poster with more of my song lyrics. And she was sitting next to my car! Why was she doing this? And what does she expect me to do about it?

Well great. Now I get to think about my ex girlfriend for the next hour. And I'm stuck in the tiny tour bus bathroom. Unless…

 **Kat POV**

"I don't think it's working," I said.

"It's only been 10 minutes. Give him until tomorrow. He might be busy doing a show or something."

"Can we make our next poster?"

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think it's working, I need a better location and I need better lyrics."

"Ok, well what are you thinking?"

"I was thinking we use lyrics from _Without_ _You_ , "Don't leave me lonely, can you just hold me together before I break." How's that?"

"Ok, that's pretty good. I think it'll make him feel a little guilty about leaving. But what were you thinking for the location?"

"The stream. Remember the night we all met? We played manhunt in the woods. Riker and I were partners. He ended up falling in the stream."

"Oh yeah, I remember that! That was pretty funny."

"Ok, let's get started!"

 **Later…**

 **Rydel POV**

We walked back to the tour bus from out concert. It was pretty weird without Riker there with us, but I think we pulled it off.

"RIKER WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I screamed.

"AHHH!"

"RIKER!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **A Few Minutes Earlier…**

 **Riker POV**

I had realized there was a tiny window in the bathroom. It was kind of small and high up, but if I could get out through it, I would be free!

I slipped my phone into my back pocket, and carefully balanced myself on the top of the sink. The window was the kind where you pushed it up and out, and hooked it there, so I did that, and stopped to think for a second.

I was almost positive I would fit. It would just be a very tight squeeze. And I didn't know how I was going to get out. Even standing on the sink, it was pretty high. And it was at a strange angle. It wasn't on the side of the bus, and it wasn't on the ceiling either. It was kind of in the middle of the side and the ceiling.

Well, I won't get anywhere unless I try.

I bent down slowly, and carefully launched myself upwards through the window. I was now sticking halfway out the window. It was really painful. My stomach was pressed against the window frame, and all my weight was pressing my stomach into the metal. I used my arms to try pushing myself through a little bit more, but the window was stuck around my waist. So, I tried leaning down towards the ground.

Bad idea.

It didn't free me any more than I was, but my legs flew up and bashed into the ceiling. I was now facing head first at the ground. And it was scary. My body right now reminded me of a seesaw. My feet were up and my head was down. I felt like I could just fall to the ground at any moment.

Within seconds of all that happening, I pushed myself back up with my arms, and let my feet fall down again, so I wouldn't fall, but I couldn't touch the sink. My feet were dangling in the bathroom, and the window frame still felt like it was cutting into my stomach. I was right back where I started.

I would have to push myself out somehow. But if I did, I could fall down. I wasn't facing the top of the bus, and I couldn't turn myself, so I was stuck facing the ground.

I should've thought this through better.

I pushed up against the side of the bus really hard, and my body slipped out a little bit more. But now I was in danger of falling to the ground. Only my legs were in the bathroom now. I had to press my hand against the tour bus to keep myself from facing all the way down and completely dying. One false move and…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

That'll do it.

"AHHH!"

I broke my concentration for only a second, and before I could do anything, my legs had slipped out the window, and I was plummeting towards the asphalt.

"RIKER!"

UGH! There was a nasty crunching sound I couldn't get out of my ears. It just replayed over and over again in my head, which was pounding. I had definitely broken something. But what? A lot of things hurt pretty bad. I had fallen head first out of the window. My arms took most of the impact. But my head and back hurt pretty bad too. And then my legs. They had slammed against the tour bus when I landed.

It was obvious to me now that it was my wrist that was broken. I couldn't move it, and the pain seemed to be getting worse every second.

I squeezed my eyes shut and ran my fingers from my non broken hand through my hair. Why did I decide to do this? _Why_!?

Everyone came running over to me.

"Riker! Are you ok!?" Rydel asked, bending down to me.

"No… my wrist…!"

"Ok, we have to get you to the hospital. Come on, let's all get on the bus."

Rocky and Ellington helped me stand, which wasn't easy since I only had one hand, and helped me get on the bus. They sat me down on the couch, but I laid down instead, trying to handle the pain.

"Riker, why were you hanging out the bathroom window!?" Rydel asked.

"I wanted to get out!"

"So you put yourself in danger of getting hurt!? You can't do that! Look what happened!"

"Rydel, don't remind me!"

"Ugh! You deserve to be reminded! It's your own fault!"

"No it's not! I was fine until you screamed!"

"Riker, it's no one's fault but yours. You'll be lucky if you can still play bass after this!"

"Rydel, there's no way I'll be able to! It's my left wrist that's broken! I won't be able to play the chords!"

"Well whose fault is that?"

I couldn't believe it. My own sister was blaming me for this. Sure it kind of _was_ my fault, but she was my sister! She shouldn't be against me!

 **Kat POV**

Cody and I finally made it to the stream in the woods. I knelt down next to it, and Cody took the picture. I posted it immediately.

"Do you think it's working?" I asked Cody.

"Well obviously you don't."

"Well… But what do _you_ think?"

"I think it's working, but you need to give it a little time. 3 pictures isn't enough to convince him. I think he needs some time so that he can realize that it's you he wants."

"Ugh! He's probably off at some concert or partying somewhere, and not checking his Instagram. I'm sure he's having so much fun on the west coast that he's not even thinking about me."

 **Later…**

 **Riker POV**

"Owww…!"

"Riker stop it already. You broke your wrist, you're on pain meds, get over it!" Rocky snapped at me.

"Well if our driver didn't take such bumpy roads, there wouldn't be a problem!"

"Well here's an idea! Take your arm off the table!"

I frowned before slowly putting my arm in my lap.

While I was at the hospital getting a cast put on my arm, Rocky and Ellington had gotten the bathroom door replaced on our tour bus, so we could continue our tour, which I wouldn't be playing much in anymore.

Rocky complained to Rydel how I was being annoying, complaining about my wrist and stuff, so I got up and laid in my bed. It felt like nobody cared about me anymore. First Kat, then Rydel, and now Rocky. And no one seemed to care that I wouldn't be able to play on our tour for a while. I just felt extremely annoyed and upset. And my wrist hurt.

I sighed, and took out my phone. Time to check my Instagram. Maybe fans had commented on my recent picture wondering why I wasn't at the last show. Maybe they missed me. But I noticed something else first. Kat again… Another poster with my lyrics. And this time she was sitting in the woods. Why the woods?

These next few weeks were going to be tough with my wrist, and Kat posting all these pictures. Why was she doing that? And why was she in the woods? I got it when she was by my car and the diner, but what connected us to the woods?

"Ross?" I called, pulling the curtain up so I could see out.

Ross came walking over.

"Yeah?"

"Uh… I was just wondering… When we were still living at our new house, did I ever go into the woods? I feel like I might have, but I can't remember."

"Yeah, we all did."

"We did? When?"

"The night we met Kat and Cody. Don't you remember? We played manhunt. You and Kat were partners, and you fell in some stream."

"Oh yeah! I remember now!"

"Yeah… Why were you wondering about _that_?"

"Uh… No reason… I was just… Thinking, I guess…"

"Uh… ok…"

 **A Few Weeks Later ( 37 Days Left of Tour ) …**

 **Riker POV**

I laid on the couch looking at Kat's Instagram. The rest of the band was performing right now. They'd offered to let me come sing, since I couldn't play, but I didn't want to. That would just be kind of embarrassing. So far, Kat had posted a bunch of pictures of herself holding posters. But she'd been posting them less and less. She posted a picture once or twice a week now.

I thought for a minute… Even though we weren't together anymore, I still thought about her and practically stalked her Instagram every day. I refreshed it constantly, desperately waiting to see another picture of her. I still loved her, and I missed her. But I was still really hurt. I really didn't want to take her back, but she was making it so hard! She looked so sad with her posters. Her posters with _my_ lyrics! Ugh! But I can't go back to her. It was just be setting myself up for something bad again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **( 31 Days Left of Tour )**

 **Riker POV**

Today was the first day of August. Only 31 days left until we return home. 1 month…

The only good thing happening in my life right now was that my wrist was healing nicely. I still had the cast on, and I couldn't play, but my doctor had told me that it was healing faster than normal, so that was good.

But everything else… I was so depressed every day. I still obsessively checked Kat's Instagram, but she hadn't posted a picture for 2 weeks now. I guess she… gave up…?

My siblings had found out about Kat's pictures. They followed Kat, so they eventually saw them and confronted me about them. I didn't really know what they were for, but I told them the details about what had happened when I went home to surprise her.

I got up and opened the bag of sandwiches Rocky had gotten from Subway. They had all eaten theirs before they went out to perform, but I wasn't hungry until now.

I ate my sandwich and worked on writing song lyrics until everyone came back, which would be any minute now.

A few minutes later, Ross came bursting in through the door.

"Hey Riker! Did you see what Kat posted!?"

"What!?"

"On her Instagram!"

"No I didn't!"

I reached for my phone which was on the table, but I ended up knocking it off, and it fell on the ground. I quickly knelt down, and saw that I had cracked the screen.

"NO!" I shouted.

I started pressing the power button like crazy.

"PLEASE WORK! PLEASE WORK! PLEASE WORK!" I shouted.

The screen lit up, and I unlocked it. I clicked on the Instagram app, and waited for it to load.

"Wow. That's pretty… pathetic," said Ross, who was standing over me.

"Shhh!"

"You don't need silence to look at a picture!"

"Ross! Shush!"

"How desperate are you!? You guys aren't even dating anymore."

"Ugh! The app crashed! Give me your phone."

"No way! I'm not letting you crack my screen too!"

"Ugh!"

"Riker, really. What's up with you and Kat? You're not dating anymore. So why are you so obsessed with her?"

I ignored my brother as my Instagram loaded. It was hard to see since the screen was cracked. But I searched for Kat, and clicked on her Instagram anyway. It wasn't a poster picture though. The picture she had posted was of her and Cody at a carnival. Her caption was "Having a great time with my bro, Cody. Thanks for taking me out today for some fun!" What was up with that!? I guess she was… Done with the posters or something…

 **Kat POV**

"Do you want to go on _this_?" Cody asked, as we approached a rollercoaster.

"Uh…"

"What's wrong? You've gone on everything so far."

"Well… This is the rollercoaster Riker and I went on…"

"But I thought you said-"

"I don't care. I'm not going on it."

 **Later…**

 **Kat POV**

I laid in bed, thinking about today. Cody and I had had a really long talk earlier this morning. He wanted to know why I was acting the way I was. Lately, I had been staying shut up in my room, and I didn't talk to anyone, not even Cody. He also wanted to know whatever happened to my poster pictures. The truth was, by now, they would have worked or not, and since I hadn't heard anything from Riker, I figured he wasn't going to take me back. And I just had to accept that. Cody didn't agree with me though. He thought I should keep going. But honestly, I don't think it's doing anything. And it's a waste of my time. So after I told Cody everything, he took me out to a carnival to try to cheer me up. And it had worked. I was feeling better. It helped me take my mind off of everything. And Cody and I had bonded more. I have never been closer to him, and it feels amazing to have a brother who you know loves you. Especially since I didn't have…

 **A Few Days Later ( 19 Days Left of Tour )**

 **Riker POV**

"Riker, put your phone down already! You've been looking at that thing all day!" Rocky said.

"I can't," I said, close to crying.

"Riker, what are you looking at?"

Rocky came over to me, so I tried to keep my phone screen out of his view.

"Riker."

Unfortunately, Rocky was able to get my phone pretty easily since I really only had one working hand.

"Really Riker? Kat?"

"Well…"

"I thought you said she cheated on you."

"She did."

"Then why are you looking at her Instagram!?"

"Because I still love her! I always loved her!"

"But she broke your heart."

"But…"

"Riker, don't do this to yourself. You shouldn't do this. If she cheated on you once, she'll do it again."

"Well…"

"Riker. No. Normally I don't really care who you date, but Kat? No way. You tried that, it failed. Don't go back and try it again."

I stayed completely still with my eyes fixed on the ground. I was mad. But not at Rocky. At myself.

 **The Next Day ( 18 Days Left of Tour )**

 **Kat POV**

"Hey Kat," said Cody.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I really think you should try the posters again."

"The posters? Why? I tried that. Nothing happened. Why do you think anything would be different _now_?"

"I don't know. But I just feel like this is your last chance."

"My last chance?"

"I don't know… But once he comes home… I think once he comes home, if he hasn't said anything by then, I think you've lost him forever."

"Well… No. If he doesn't want to be with me, then fine. He can do whatever he wants. I apologized and everything. Everyone makes mistakes once in a while. If he doesn't ever want to see me again, I'm fine with that."

"Kat, no you're not! I can tell you're not! You still love him!"

"Well of course I still love him, but guess what? A lot of relationships don't work out, and the people still love each other. _They_ learn how to live with it, so I can too."

"Kat-"

"No, Cody. I'm done playing the take me back game. It's over."

"Just one more poster? I feel like we're close!"

"Cody, no. I'm done. Really."

"Ok."

"Ok? Since when do you ever let me win the arguments?"

Cody left my room without saying anything else, and I knew he was up to something.

 **Later…**

 **Kat POV**

I found out what that something was, he was up to. He had hacked into my Instagram account. We had taken a few extra poster pictures, and he posted one of them. The lyrics were from _One_ _Last_ _Dance_. They were "So wait up, wait up, give me one more chance, to make up, make up. I just need one last dance." And I mean they kind of worked. We had danced together at my school, so it kind of related to that. But I was annoyed Cody had hacked me and posted that. I was trying to get over Riker, and he was only making it harder.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Kat POV**

I decided I just didn't care anymore. Cody could hack into my Instagram account and post whatever he wanted to. It wouldn't change anything.

"Hey, Kat!"

Cody walked into my room, smiling about what he had done.

"I don't care, Cody. I really don't. It's not going to change anything. I've accepted that I've lost him forever. You need to do that too."

"But you guys are so perfect for each other!"

"Cody. I'm done."

 **Riker POV**

"Riker. What are you doing?" Ross asked.

"Nothing."

"Exactly! Why are you just sitting there?"

"Because Kat posted another picture on Instagram, and I was thinking about it."

"What was the picture?"

"Well she posted 2, actually. One was at a carnival with Cody. And the second one was a poster picture with lyrics from _One_ _Last_ _Dance_."

"So your thoughts are…?"

"Ross, it fits so perfectly! One last dance! One last dance with _me_! We went to her school dance, remember? She relates our lyrics to everything so perfectly. And the background was her school!"

Rocky got up suddenly and came over to me and Ross.

"Riker, you can't do this. It won't end well. Just unfollow her already," said Rocky.

"Unfollow her!? No way! Do you know how much time I spend on her Instagram looking at her pictures?"

"Yeah, hours! And that's ridiculous! You practically stalk her!"

"Ugh! How about you stop interfering with my love life and get your own!" I shouted at Rocky.

"Wow," said Ross, slowly backing away.

"Yeah, wow is right. I can't believe you would say something like that," said Rocky, leaving too.

Great… Now _everyone_ officially hates me.

 **A Few Days Later ( 14 Days Left of Tour )**

 **Kat POV**

"So what do you want to do today?" Cody asked me.

"I don't know."

"We could go swimming in the lake down the road."

"Nah. It's kind of cold."

"Ok… Uh…"

"Well why do we have to do something? Can't we just spend a day doing nothing?"

"I guess so. But I was just trying to keep your mind off-"

"My mind isn't _on_ Riker. He's part of my past, he's not part of the present, and he won't be my future. I think you need to give up on the idea that we'll be together. I cheated on him. He's mad, and he's not going to forgive me. And it's not like we didn't try. We did the best we could, but sometimes, our best isn't good enough. I've moved on. It's ok."

Cody was speechless. Good. I was getting kind of tired of him trying to get me and Riker together. I was annoyed it didn't work, but I have my whole life ahead of me. I'll find somebody one day who's right for me.

 **Riker POV**

"Riker! Hurry up!" Rydel called through the bathroom door.

"Give me a minute!" I shouted back.

I came out and Rydel ran in. She was running late for our next concert. It was one of the last ones for the summer tour. But I wasn't attending this one either. I still had the cast. But in a few more days, I was getting it taken off. I would be able to perform the last few concerts with everyone.

"Ok Riker, we'll see you later," Rocky called as they all got off the bus.

And now I'm alone… Time to check Kat's Instagram…

Nothing. Nothing at all. I was so confused! Kat's a stubborn person, and I really thought she was going to keep up with the posters.

But I was really confused with everything right now. I just didn't understand my feelings. I still loved Kat… A lot… But I was still just… shocked that she would cheat on me. And I hadn't commented or liked any of her pictures. I hadn't talked to her either. I don't know what I can do or what I _should_ do now.

 **Later…**

 **Kat POV**

Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I called.

I was expecting Cody, but it wasn't him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Kat POV**

"Dad!?"

"Hi Kat."

"What do _you_ want?"

"Uh… Well first, I just wanted to apologize again for everything that's happened over the past few months. It was _not_ your fault Kat. It was all mine. And I want you to forgive me. I know you might not, but I would really like it if you did."

"Ok, so why did you really up come here?"

"Your brother's worried about you, and so am I."

"Ugh! Why!? Because of the whole thing with Riker and I?"

"Well… Yes."

"Why? And why do _you_ care?"

"Because I'm still your father, Kat. And I'm not around as much as I should be. And since I'm not around enough, I'm worried I won't notice when something's wrong."

"So? So what if you don't notice what's wrong? You haven't cared about me my whole life!? Why do you care now?"

"Kat, I _do_ care about you. I've always cared about you. I'm just worried I'm not going to see…"

"See what?"

"Warning signs…"

"Warning signs of what!?"

"Of self destructive behavior!"

"You think I would really do something like that!? Dad I would never do anything like that! Why would you think that!?"

"I'm not sure if you would do that. But my brother committed suicide when he was 17, and I was so mad at myself that I didn't notice anything wrong. I just don't want the same thing to happen to you too. I love you, Kat."

Well I'm not sure if I believe that…

"Well why did you think I would do that _now_?"

"Because Cody told me what's going on. He's concerned about you, and I know that you and him don't exactly get along, so when he told me, I was worried because he never talks about you."

"Actually, we _do_ get along now. I… don't know where you've been, and it's obviously not been here, but Cody has actually been trying to get me and Riker back together for the past few weeks."

"Really!?"

"Yes. After… everything, he's just been being really nice. And I know he actually cares about me now. And that's really nice because my whole life, I've felt like no one loved me. Except Riker. And when Riker left, I basically had no one. It's a good thing I had Cody, otherwise… I don't know what would have happened."

"So…"

"And before you ask, no, I did not think of killing myself. I'm smarter than that. I was just really upset."

"Ok. Good. I'm glad to hear you say that."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't really believe he cared about me. But whatever…

"Kat, I'm serious. You're my daughter. I would never want anything to happen to you."

"Ok."

"Kat."

"What!?"

"You don't believe me."

"Well why would I, dad? You haven't cared about me my whole life! You think you can just show up one day, say you care about me, and expect me to believe that!?"

"Well I was hoping-"

"No, dad. And I don't know if I'll ever believe you."

"Kat, come on-"

"No. Can you just… Can you just leave? I really just want to be alone right now. Riker's coming back from tour in two weeks, and even though I'm ok with us never getting back together, it's still really upsetting."

"You don't think he'd take you back?"

"No. Why would he?"

"I don't know."

"Well guess what? Not all stories have happy endings."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **A Few Days Later ( 10 Days Left of Tour )**

 **Rocky POV**

Riker finally had his cast off and he was performing with us today. We were in the middle of a concert right now, when suddenly, in the middle of _Cali_ _Girls_ , he just put his bass down and ran off the stage. Ross noticed and sang his part so we kind of covered it, but I think a bunch of people still saw it. When the song was over, Ross gestured for me to go find him, so I snuck off the stage while Ross talked to the audience.

I ran out the door into the hallway, and down to our dressing rooms. But I still couldn't find my brother. I ran back out into the hallway and decided to check the bathrooms. And there he was.

Riker was kneeling before one of the sinks and mirrors, crying. I never really saw him cry too often, so I was a little confused. Something must have happened.

"Riker? What happened? What's going on?"

I slowly walked over and knelt down beside him.

"Riker, talk to me. Please. Why did you run off the stage? It's your first concert back."

"All I could think about was Kat…"

"Oh god Riker! You've got to be kidding! I told you not to date her."

"I'm not!"

"Then what's this about?"

"I don't know!"

"So you're crying, and you don't know why."

"I honestly don't! But I didn't want to do _this_ on stage in front of everybody!"

"Riker, I think you know why you're crying."

"Why?"

"Because you want that girl back!"

"She's not _that_ girl! It's Kat! And no I don't want her back! Well… Actually I do… But I'm confused with my feelings! Yeah, that's what it is… I know I love her, but I don't know if I want her back or not! I mean… She cheated on me! I don't want her to do that again! But… I don't think she would… And she posted a ton of pictures on Instagram because she wanted me back. But I didn't do anything. I haven't spoken to her in over 2 months! And now, she's stopped posting those pictures. I don't know if she just got tired of doing it, or she's given up on us, or she has another boyfriend… Maybe she doesn't even want me back anymore! I just don't know, Rocky! What should I do!?"

"You need to pull yourself together so we can finish the concert. Ross is out there right now trying to entertain them. We need to finish this, Riker. I know you're not really in the concert spirit, but we can't just abandon our fans. We'll talk after the concert, ok?"

"But wait! I don't want you to talk to me if you're set on me never seeing Kat again. She makes me happy. I want you to talk to me as if… as if you were me, but you could think straight!"

"Ok… I can do that. I won't be happy, but I'll do it."

"Thank you, Rocky."

"You're welcome. Now come on! We have a concert to finish!"

Riker and I ran back out on stage and finished the concert without any other unexpected interruptions.

 **Kat POV**

Only about 3 more weeks until I would have to go back to school. I decided to go out with Cody to go get school supplies. We bought a ton of stuff like pens, pencils, notebooks, folders, binders, and paper.

I was definitely dreading going back to school. I didn't have many friends, but I was still sure that people would be asking "What did you do over the summer?" And what was I supposed to say? I cheated on my boyfriend, tried to get him back, failed, and had a miserable summer? Yeah, that doesn't sound pathetic! And I hated school anyway. I hated reading, writing, homework, getting up early, and… Just everything!

 **Later…**

 **Riker POV**

Rocky and I had found a room to talk in after our concert was over.

"So Riker. What exactly do you want me to do?" Rocky asked me.

"I want you to talk me through this. I don't know what I should do. I don't know whether or not I should get back together with Kat. But if I did, I don't know if that would be an ok thing to do. She probably thinks I've ignored all her Instagram pictures, and I haven't spoken to her in over 2 months. I don't know if she wants me back or not, or if she has a boyfriend, or what. I just don't know what I should do, and what would be ok to do."

"Ok… Well… I think you should really think about getting back together with Kat. You need to think about if this is a good decision for you, and you need to ask yourself if this is something you really want to do. And if after thinking about it, the answer is yes, then we can figure out what to do. We might be able to call Cody and ask him what's going on."

I sighed.

"Ok. I'll think about it."

"But _really_ think about it, Riker. Think really hard, and give it some time."

"I will."

"Ok. Now come on. Let's go find the others, get back on the bus, and go to bed. I'm exhausted."

"So am I."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Later That Night…**

 **Riker POV**

I couldn't sleep. It was completely dark and I was lying in my bed. Everyone else was sleeping.

"Rocky! Pssst! Rocky!" I whispered.

Nothing. But I had to tell him something important!

I had never gotten out of bed in the middle of the night before, and I couldn't see anything. I didn't know exactly how far down the ground was. My landing was a bit louder than I anticipated. I crouched down to where I knew Rocky's bed was, found him in the dark, and shook him.

"Rocky?"

"Wha…? Who is this?'

"It's Riker. Come here. I need to talk to you."

"Come where?"

"Outside."

"Outside!?"

"Yeah, come here."

I pulled Rocky out of the tour bus. He was still half asleep, but I didn't really care.

"Why did you wake me up?"

"Because I need to tell you something!"

"What time is it?"

"Like around 3."

"Riker! What could you possibly need to tell me at 3:00? Can't it wait until the morning?"

"No! I need to tell you now!"

"Riker, come on, let me go back to bed!"

Rocky turned to go back onto the bus. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Rocky wait! I need to tell you!"

"Ugh!"

Suddenly the bus door flew open. Ross stumbled out the door, and almost fell down the steps.

"What's going on? What are you guys doing out here?" Ross asked.

"I was going to tell Rocky something."

"Now? It's the middle of the night!"

"I know. But I just really needed to tell him."

"What?"

"Uh…"

"Come on Riker. Just tell me already so I can go back to bed," said Rocky.

"Uh…"

I didn't really want to say it in front of Ross, but I was afraid Rocky would leave, and I wouldn't get to tell him. I needed to hurry up.

"Uh Ross, could you give us a minute please?" I asked.

"Why? You'll tell Rocky something and you won't tell me? I'm your brother too! Don't you trust me?"

"I do! I just… This is something really personal that only Rocky and I have talked about. I just… Could I just talk to him for a minute in private please?"

"Fine. Do whatever you want."

Ross was mad. But all I wanted to do was talk to Rocky in private for a few minutes! There was no reason for Ross to be mad at me!

"Ross wait! I'm sorry!" I said, going after my brother.

Ross practically slammed the bus door in my face. I sighed and turned around to go talk to Rocky, but he was right behind me, so I smashed into him instead.

"Oh! Rocky! What are you doing?"

"I was going to go back to sleep!"

"Wait! I need to tell you!"

"What, Riker!? What is so important that it can't wait until the morning!?"

"I… I…"

"What, Riker? I'm losing time I could be sleeping, and we have to get up early tomorrow to go to our next show. You have 5 seconds, and after that, I'm going back inside and going to sleep whether you tell me or not!"

"I… I want to get back together with Kat!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Riker POV**

"Whoa. Wait. What?" Rocky asked.

"I… want to get back together with Kat," I tried to say with more confidence, but it didn't come out very well.

"Well why did you wake me up to tell me that?"

"Because I just miss her so much Rocky! I miss her _so_ much! I've thought about it enough! I want to get back together with her!"

"Well what do you expect me to do about it at 3 in the morning?"

"Call Cody like you said earlier. You said he might be able to tell us what's been going on with Kat."

"He won't be awake _now_!"

"Well can't you try?"

"Riker. Listen to me. We're not calling Cody now. It's the middle of the night. You need to go to bed, and we can do this in the morning."

"I don't want to wait! I want to see her now!" I yelled, starting to cry.

"Wow. You are _really_ overtired. Come on. You're going back to bed," said Rocky, pulling me back onto the bus, and helping me get into bed.

 **The Next Day…**

 **Kat POV**

"Tell me why again, I'm helping you clean your room," I said to Cody.

"Because you're being a nice person and you love me," said Cody.

Suddenly Cody's phone rang.

"Hello?" Cody asked.

"Who is it?" I whispered.

"Rocky?"

"Rocky!? Why's _he_ calling you?"

"Uh… Hold on, why don't _you_ just talk to her."

Cody handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kat?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Rocky."

"Why are _you_ calling?"

"Uh… I just wanted to know how things were going."

"What do you mean?"

"Like… I know what happened with you and Riker, and I was just wondering how things were going."

"Uh… fine...? Is that the only reason you called?"

"Uh…"

"Rocky… Why did you call? Really."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What!?"

"No, I mean… I just… What are your thoughts about Riker?"

"Riker!?"

"Yeah."

"Why do _you_ want to know?"

"Uh… I don't know."

"Rocky, why did you call me? What- Why- What's going on?"

"I was just wondering if you… still wanted Riker back… Like… I don't know…"

"Why?"

"I was just curious."

"Really…?"

"Yeah…"

" _Really_?"

"Yes!"

"Rocky. Why? Why were you wondering?"

"I don't know! I was just wondering!"

"Wait. Are you trying to ask me out or something? Because if you are, you're doing a horrible job of it."

"No! Wait. But if I _was_ asking you out, would you accept?"

"What!? No I wouldn't accept!"

"Why not?"

"Because I dated your brother, and if I dated you, that would be really weird!"

"Oh, so it's not because you don't like me."

"I _don't_ like you! But if I did, I wouldn't go out with you!"

"But if it's true love, than why not?"

"Bye Rocky," I said, hanging up the phone, annoyed.

"What just happened?" Cody asked.

I handed his phone back to him.

"Rocky was just… Being weird… I don't know why he called… He asked if I was ok, and… I don't even know… The conversation was going nowhere."

"Well that's weird."

"Yeah…"

"Did he say anything else?"

"No. Not really."

Well actually he did. But I didn't want to tell Cody. Rocky asked me if I wanted Riker back. If I told Cody he would probably try to make me do the posters again. And honestly, at this point, I don't know if I want Riker back. I mean… I think I'm still in love with him. But I haven't seen him or talked to him in over 2 months. And we haven't really hung out and talked like we used to since he left for tour. 94 days with practically no contact with someone could really pull 2 people apart. But what were the chances of Riker even wanting me back? Probably not good, so I don't have to think about this anyway.

 **Riker POV**

"Do you think she's suspicious!?" I asked Rocky.

"I had it on speaker, you heard everything we said. What do _you_ think?"

"I don't know! Ugh! I just… wish I knew what she was thinking!"

"Are you still set on getting her back?"

"Definitely. But I'm going to need a plan."

"Well… Good luck with that…"

 **Later that night…**

 **Kat POV**

"Cody?" I called softly through Cody's door.

Cody opened the door and motioned for me to come in. I sat down on his bed, while he closed the door.

"What's up?" Cody asked, sitting next to me.

"I… just can't sleep…"

"Why not?"

"I'm thinking about Riker," I said, shaking my head.

"Riker? Why? I thought you were set on not seeing him again, and you never wanted me to talk about it."

"I know… I was just… thinking about what Rocky said today."

"Ok, what didn't you tell me? I can tell there's something."

"He… He asked me if I wanted Riker back."

"And what did you say?"

"I didn't answer him. But… I don't know what I even _would_ say."

"Well do you love him?"

"It's not that. It's… I just don't know if I would even want him back now."

"Why?"

"Well… We haven't spoken in ages. And he would probably hold the whole cheating thing over me forever. I wouldn't want to risk hurting him again. Watching his heart break, broke mine. I can't risk doing that to him again. But… I do love him. I mean, it's Riker Lynch. He's amazing. But…"

"But what?"

"I just don't know… I guess I'm leaning more toward no… But I'm really not sure what I want anymore. And there will probably be more tours in his future. I don't know if I can do this again. It's… It's been really painful."

"Kat-"

"You know what? I can't do this. I don't know why I came in here. It's obvious to me now. I could never get back together with him. I'm sorry. That was… Stupid."

I turned to leave, but Cody pulled me back.

"Kat. It's not stupid. We're teenagers. It takes time to make up our minds. And sometimes, we even change our minds after that. It's not stupid, and I'm glad that you wanted to talk to me."

"Thanks. And I'm sorry I won't be getting back together with him. I know you tried really hard, and wanted us to get back together. I even wanted him back, but I could never do that."

"It's ok, Kat. It's completely your decision. I'll support you no matter what."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Cody."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **3 Days Left of Tour**

 **Riker POV**

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled, jumping around.

"Riker, what is your problem!?" Ross yelled.

"I'm so nervous!"

"For what!?"

"The show!"

"Why? We play shows all the time. You never get nervous."

"I know! I don't know why I'm like this, but I'm starting to feel a little bit sick."

"Do _not_ get sick now. This is one of the last shows of the tour. You won't want to miss it."

"I know!"

I gasped.

"What?"

"I know why I'm nervous!"

"Why!?"

"Because it's one of the last shows, and then we go back home, and then…!"

"And then what?"

"Nothing."

"Riker."

"Nothing! Come on, we have to get on the stage! They're waiting for us!"

"Ugh! Riker!"

 **Later…**

 **Kat POV**

"Kat? Kat? Are you ok?" Cody asked.

"What!?"

"You looked like you were zoned out."

"Yeah… Sorry…"

"Riker again?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because he's so perfect! His blond hair is so soft, his hazel eyes are always so friendly, his voice is so smooth, and he's just… UGH!"

"So get back together with him."

"Cody."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"You know I can't do that."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

"When he comes home, you're going to need to…"

"Going to need to what?"

"Do something."

"Do what?"

" _Something_!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to see him. Ever. Ok? Don't let him in the house. Don't go over to his. Don't go outside. Don't talk to him. Don't text him. Stop all contact with them all. I don't want to have anything to do with them. I just… I need to get him out of my mind! Ugh! I just don't want to see him, and I don't want him to see me."

"Ok."

"Cody, I'm serious."

"I know. But you can't exactly ban me from talking to them!"

"Cody, come on."

"Kat that's kind of ridiculous."

"I don't care."

"That's obvious!"

"Shut up!"

"Kat-"

"Shut up, Cody!"

 **End Of Tour**

 **The next morning…**

 **Riker POV**

"Riker, stop that!" Rocky said, annoyed.

"What?"

"Stop shaking! You're going to make the security suspicious."

We were at the airport in California. We were flying back today, and I was a mess.

"Riker, calm down!"

I was breathing so hard right now.

"Riker! Calm down! Breathe!"

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on my breathing.

"Ok, I think I'm ok now," I said.

"RIKER!"

Everything suddenly went black.

 **Rocky POV**

"RIKER! Oh my gosh! Ross get over here!"

"Whoa, what's going on!?"

"Riker passed out!"

I lightly tapped Riker's cheeks. Within a few seconds, he came to.

"What happened?" Riker asked.

"Come on, let's go to the bathroom and get you feeling back to normal," I said, letting my brother take my arm for support.

Once we were in the bathroom, I wet a few paper towels, and wiped off Riker's face. He was all sweaty.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Cold."

"Here, take my sweatshirt."

"Thanks."

"What happened to you?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just so stressed out… I don't know…"

"But are you feeling ok _now_?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Ok, good. We have to get on a plane."

"Ok, I'm ready. Wait. Do you have the-"

"Yeah. Don't worry. I have it."

 **Kat POV**

"Ugh!" I groaned, looking out the window, pacing back and forth.

"What's your problem _now_?" Cody asked.

"It's starting to rain! Riker's coming back today, and it's raining, and I'm already depressed enough as it is!"

"Well why are you watching for him? It's not like you're going to talk to him anyway!"

"I know! But… I just want to, ok!?"

"Fine, but stop groaning every 2 seconds!"

"UGH!"

"Kat!"

"Oh stop your complaining!"

 **Hours Later…**

 **Riker POV**

"Oh my gosh, we're landing! What if this doesn't work!? What if she hates me for not saying anything to her!? What if-"

"Riker! Shush! We're not even on the ground yet," said Rocky.

Once we had landed, we took a cab home. I ran inside, trying to get everything ready as fast as I could.

I need this to work!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Kat POV**

"Oh my gosh! They're back!" I screamed.

I crouched down below the window and peered over the windowsill, watching. They pulled a bunch of bags out and went inside. Riker looked exactly the same as he always had.

"They must be getting drenched! It's pouring out!" Cody said, crouching down next to me.

Once everyone was inside, I ran upstairs to my room.

"Kat! Wait!"

Cody ran after me. I flopped on my bed, pulled the covers over my head, and started sobbing.

"Kat!"

Cody sat down on the edge of the bed, and pulled the blankets back.

"Kat. Are you ok?"

"They're back…"

"I know. But you knew they would be."

"But I can't have him, and…"

"Shhh… Calm down. Today's not going to be a good day, but you can make it through this. I promise. I'm here for you."

I looked up at Cody while he brushed some hair away from my face.

"It's going to be ok, Kat."

"I just miss him…"

"I know."

"How about you go on Instagram? Look at some funny accounts and cheer yourself up," said Cody, pulling out his phone.

Suddenly, Cody got a strange look on his face.

"Cody…?"

"Actually, I probably wouldn't go on Instagram if I were you."

"What!?"

I ripped the phone from Cody's hands. The first picture was from Riker's account.

"Oh my…"

"Kat?"

"My mind says no, you're no good for me. You're no good, but my heart's made up on you."

"What does this mean?"

"He made a poster picture."

"And?"

"AND HE'S IN FRONT OF OUR HOUSE! Cody! This picture was taken in front of our house!"

I slammed Cody's phone down on the bed.

"What do I do!? I can't talk to him! What do I do!? Oh my gosh! What's going on!? Cody, help me!"

Cody slowly backed out of my room.

"CODY!" I screamed.

I paced around my room in the dim light. My hands were shaking and I was scared. Scared because I didn't know what was going on, or what to do. I wasn't expecting anything like this, and I wasn't prepared.

Cody came back into my room a minute later.

"Kat?"

"W-what?"

"Riker would like to talk to you."

I put my hands on Cody's shoulders. Our faces were only inches apart.

"What? What!? _What_!?"

Cody pulled my hands off his shoulders, and looked at me.

"Go, Kat."

I slowly walked down the stairs with Cody behind me.

"He's outside."

"In the rain?"

"Yes."

I stepped up to the door, slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. Riker had his back to me, but as soon as I stepped out and closed the door, he turned around. He was pretty wet already since it was pouring.

"Hi Kat."

My mouth fell open, and I was breathing quickly. Our eyes met.

"So… I see you saw my picture. I got the idea from you."

I finally worked up the strength to speak.

"Why are you here?"

"Our tour ended."

"I mean, on my doorstep in the rain."

"Because I love you. And I'd do _anything_ to get you back."

My eyes widened.

"What!?"

"I love you, Kat. I need you back in my life. I need you to be my girlfriend again."

"Why!?"

"I love you."

"I _cheated_ on you!"

"I don't care! You said you were sorry, and I knew you really meant it when you said you would never do something like that again. I need you back Kat!"

"Well how do you think I felt when I wanted _you_ back!? Part of my life was ripped away."

"I know, but I'm trying to make things right again. _You_ are supposed to be my girlfriend. No one else."

I didn't know what to say.

"Riker… I…"

"Say you'll be my girlfriend again."

I shook my head.

"Riker, I can't. I'm not going to risk hurting you like that again. Seeing you go through that broke my heart too. You're better off without me."

"No, Kat. I'm not. I've been waiting for this day for so long. I've been waiting to see _you_ again. I think about you every day! I need you. Without you, my whole world falls apart. And I know you won't hurt me. You said you wouldn't, and I believe that."

"That's funny, because you said you don't have faith in me. You said I wasn't a stick with it kind of person."

"Kat-"

"Look Riker. I love you, I really do, more than anything. That's why I can't let you date me. Because I don't want to see you get hurt again, especially by me. And we are _so_ different. You're really nice. I'm not. You always see the bright side to bad situations. I don't. You see the good in people. I see the bad. You're a rule follower. I'm a rule breaker. I'm just a bad influence in your life. You don't want that."

"No, Kat. You're not as bad as you think you are! Over the time when we dated, I saw you change. That first night we met in the woods, you acted as if you hated me."

"I _did_ hate you."

"But I've seen such a change in you, Kat. A good change. You care more, now. You're nicer…"

"That's all because of you. You're a good influence."

"That's why we're perfect for each other. It's _because_ we're different!"

"Ok, so maybe we _would_ be good together. But I don't want to hurt you again."

"You won't. I have faith in you that you won't."

"Well even if I don't, what happens next time you have to go on another tour? When you first left, it was awful. I missed you more than anything. I don't know if I can go through that."

"Kat, we can find some way to make it work. I can go on shorter tours. I can come visit, and you can come visit. We can make it work."

"Riker… I don't know. Something is just telling me that this isn't a good idea."

"Come on, Kat!"

 **Riker POV**

"Riker… No. I can't."

"Kat! Wait! How did you feel when you went out with me? Do you remember how amazing we both felt? It was like we had found the right people in our lives. We were so perfect together! You can't just throw that all away! You can't say you never felt the magic we had!"

"Riker… I just can't do this! At least not… now… You just got home… It hurts…"

I was losing her. I needed to do something.

"Kat wait!"

As Kat turned to go back inside, I grabbed her hand and pulled her back. When she turned back to me, she was crying.

"Kat."

"Riker, it's pouring, I just want to go inside, and-"

"Shhh."

I took Kat in my arms, and kissed her. It still felt like magic to me. I just hoped she felt it too. When we finally broke apart, Kat wrapped her arms around me.

"I missed you, Riker."

"I missed you too."

For a moment, it seemed like time stopped.

"So… Will you be my girlfriend?"

Kat pulled away from me. I was really nervous. She needed to say yes! I'd worked so hard!

"Come on Kat! Please? I love you! And I know you love me too! Won't you at least give it a shot?"

Kat looked at the ground. I wanted to scream. I took her hands in mine.

"Kat, please. I'm begging you! Please be my girlfriend and make me the happiest guy on the planet. I'm only asking for you to give it a chance. Kat, please."

Oh my gosh! It was killing me inside.

Kat sighed. Had I won, or had I lost!?

"Riker, listen. I don't want to get back together with you, because I'm afraid of hurting you again. What I did was really wrong, and you shouldn't want me back after that. I honestly have no idea why you do. But I _do_ love you. And I know you love me. And I know that if I don't give you an answer soon, you're going to want to kill me. I don't want your last memory of me to be a bad one, so-"

"Kat no! No, no, no, no, no! You can't do this! I need you! I need you, so I can be happy. Without you, I'm so incredibly broken. Come on, Kat! One chance! That's all I'm asking for! One chance. Please!"

I leaned in and kissed her again, partly because I needed her to see how much we loved each other, and partly because I was afraid that it would be the last time I would ever get to kiss her.

"Riker?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not saying no. I'm saying… I'm saying I need time. I need it to think. This is a really hard decision for me. I need time."

"Oh Kat!"

I wrapped my arms around her. I was so sad she wouldn't say yes, but so happy at the same time that she hadn't said no!

"Riker, this really isn't helping."

I let Kat go, and she stood in front of me in the rain.

"Sorry. How much time do you need?"

"Riker, I… I don't know. But… you can't bother me. You can't… talk to me until I make this decision. I really just need time to be alone, and to think."

"Ok. I can do that…"

I leaned in to kiss her again, but she stopped me.

"Riker, I'm not doing that. I'm… done. If we decide to date again, we can do that all you want, but until then, I'm not doing that."

"But what if you decide no!? Then I'll never get to kiss you again!"

"Riker… I'm sorry. I just… I have to go."

Kat turned and went back inside, leaving me all alone in the rain.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Kat POV**

Once I was inside, I slid down against the door and closed my eyes. Cody came and sat down next to me.

"So what happened?"

"He wants me back," I said, still crying.

"What did you say!?"

"I said I needed time to think about it. I really wanted to say no, but I really wanted to say yes too! I don't know what to do!"

"Well why is he still standing outside?"

I stood up and looked out the window. Riker was still standing on the doorstep, looking at the ground, in the rain.

"I have no idea."

"Kat, you have to tell him something! You can't let him stay out there!"

"I told him I needed time to think it over. I didn't say wait here in the pouring rain while I think! I don't know why he's still there!"

"Well go tell him to go home or something!"

"No! Can't you do it?"

"Kat, I really think you should."

"Cody!"

"Just go, Kat."

I didn't want to go back out there, but I didn't want Riker to stand there in the rain either.

I slowly opened the door, and stepped out once again.

"Riker? What are you still doing here?" I said, walking up to him.

Riker wiped his face before turning to face me. He was crying.

"Kat, I'm just really upset you didn't say yes, but I'm glad you didn't say no, either. I just… I missed you… And I thought I could get you back, and this would be a great day and… I just wasn't prepared for this. I thought you wanted me back! When your posters stopped, I thought I might be losing you. I practically stalked your Instagram every day, waiting for another picture. Kat, I just can't imagine life without you."

"Riker, please go home. I don't want to look at you standing in the rain."

"I can't go back home!"

"Why not?"

"Because my whole family knew what was going on. I told them I was going to get you back tonight and take you out to dinner somewhere. They all left to go have dinner, and I'm locked out. I couldn't go home even if I wanted to!"

"Riker, I'd offer to let you come inside, but…"

"I know, I know… You need time. Without me. I get it. I just wish the answer was as clear in your mind as it is in mine."

I closed my eyes.

"Kat, are you ok?"

"You're making this _really_ difficult."

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head.

"Come inside…"

"Kat-"

"Come on. I'm not leaving you out here in the rain."

"Thank you."

I led Riker inside. When Cody saw us, his eyes widened.

"So, what's going on?" Cody asked, suspiciously.

"He's locked out. I'm not leaving him out there in the rain."

"Oh…"

"Well, take a seat. Your family probably won't be back for a while."

"I can't. I'm all wet. I'll just stand."

"Riker, that's ridiculous. I'll get you a towel to sit on."

 **Later that night…**

 **Riker POV**

I looked at the clock. 3:30. I'd been laying here for what felt like forever. I thought about everything that had happened over the past few months. Especially tonight. I felt so awkward just sitting in Kat's living room. And telling my family what had happened was really embarrassing. But what else could I do?

I laid here, listening to the thunder.

After a while I got up to go look out the window. Just as I was about to close the curtains, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I turned back to look, but it was so dark, I could barely see anything. But I wanted to know what that was.

Even though something told me I shouldn't, I went downstairs to go find out what it was I had seen. I unlocked the door and silently slipped outside. I walked to the side of my house to look around. I didn't see anything, so I turned to go back inside, but I crashed straight into Kat instead.

"Kat! Oh my gosh! Sorry! You scared me! What are you doing here? It's late."

"Riker, this was the hardest decision I've ever had to make."

It felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. I was suddenly terrified of what was yet to come.

"Riker? Are you ok?"

"I just feel… really lightheaded and dizzy."

"Here, come sit down."

"The ground is wet! We're in the rain!"

"I don't care! That doesn't matter! Sit down!"

I sat down next to Kat on my front steps, and immediately felt the bottom of my pants get soaked.

"Can I go back to what I was saying now?"

"Wait, Kat. Can I get one last kiss? I want to hold you in my arms one last time, and kiss you, and remember this moment forever. I need this one last thing!"

"Riker-"

"Kat, please!"

Kat sighed.

"Well… Alright…"

I hugged Kat tight, and then kissed her. It felt short and rushed, but I needed to do that. I needed to remember this forever. The way her eyes shined in the moonlight, the way she hugged me, the way she kissed me… I tried to take in every detail I possibly could.

"Riker?"

"What?"

Kat looked down for a second, then looked back up at me.

"Yes."

"What?" I asked, confused.

Kat took my hands in hers.

"Yes."

"I don't get it," I said, shaking my head.

"What did you ask me earlier today?"

"If you would be my girlfriend…? WAIT! REALLY!?"

"Yeah."

"Why!?"

"Because even though I'm afraid of hurting you, and the future, it's worth the risk. I love you too much to stay away from you. And I have no idea why or how, but I know you love me."

"Really?"

"Yes, Riker!"

"You're really my girlfriend again!?"

Kat smiled at me.

"Yeah."

"Wait. Why are you here in the middle of the night?"

"I haven't seen you all summer! Once I had made up my mind, which was only like 10 minutes ago, I figured, why wait until the morning, when you're right across the street!? I'm just surprised you were awake and outside!"

"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about you."

"That's… really sweet."

"Well… I love you," I said, blushing.

Kat laughed.

"Now, one more thing. Uh… I saw some interesting pictures online of you."

"I didn't cheat on you Kat, I swear!"

"No. Not that. I mean… uh… How about I just show you…"

Kat pulled something up on her phone and handed it to me.

"OH MY GOSH!"

"Yeah. What happened!?"

My mouth fell open as I looked closely at the picture. It was a picture of me, mid fall from when I broke my wrist.

"Hold on. Look at this one too," said Kat, swiping the screen.

The next picture was of me too, crashing into the ground. My arm was bent all weird, and I had the most terrified expression on my face.

"Oh… I uh… Kind of fell out of the tour bus," I said, blushing again.

Kat raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I can see that. Why?"

"I got locked in the bathroom," I said, looking down.

"Only something as crazy as _that_ , would happen to _you_."

"Yeah…" I said softly, still really embarrassed.

"So what happened?"

"I broke my wrist."

"Really!?"

"Yeah… It was stupid. It shouldn't have happened. I was really careless, but I was upset you had stopped posting pictures, and I had no patience to be locked in the bathroom."

Kat shook her head.

"What?" I asked.

"You're ridiculous. But I love you," Kat said, hugging me.

"I love you too."

We stayed there for a while, kissing in the rain like you always see people doing in movies. But I felt amazing! I finally had my girl back, and I was determined to let nothing else pull us apart.

I turned to Kat. She brushed the hair out of my face.

"Are you glad we're back together again?" I asked.

"I've never been happier," said Kat, smiling.

 **The End.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the sequel. I spent a ton of time contemplating the ending. This afternoon, I'm heading up to my summer home, and I won't have Internet, so I don't know how often I can post, but it'll definitely be at least once a week, and I'll post more than one chapter. I'm writing a new story next. I didn't feel like doing another sequel just yet. I just wanted a new storyline. This next story will be based on where my summer home is located. All of the characters will be based off of real people I know, including myself who the main character will be similar to, and the setting will be where I'm spending the summer. If you're curious as to where that is, I'll be making a video for YouTube, and I'll mention my name somewhere in my next story so if you want to look me up, and see what the setting is supposed to look like, you can. But if not, feel free to imagine it however you would like to. Again, thanks to** ** _ravenclawonder_** **for reviewing all the time. Your reviews always brighten my day, which was awesome these past 2 weeks because I was stressed about all my exams! But thanks to everyone for reading. My next story with be called** ** _Blind_** ** _to_** ** _my_** ** _Love_** **. Thanks! ~ Kylie**


End file.
